


We Will Find

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Bickering, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Josephine Lightbourne Possessing Clarke Griffin, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Licking, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She’s notwhohe wants.





	We Will Find

**Author's Note:**

> bellamy's like 😒🩸🖕 and josie's like 💦🍆🥵 there you go there's your summary asdfghjk

*

Bellamy huffs, tossing aside a massive, crimson-dripping branch in his hands, returning from vanishing momentarily in the woods. The guards from Sanctum lie twitching in their own gory mess. Streaks of fresh, viscid blood dries to Bellamy's cheeks.

Clarke — no, Josephine Lightbourne remains sitting on the ground, legs flat and crossed. She raises an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Get up," he mutters, taking hold of her restraints and yanking her forward. 

To his displeasure, Josephine only budges slightly, grinning like the devilish thing she is. It's not much better to him that she's _wearing_ Clarke like a beautiful, silken evening dress, like she's having the time of her life. Like she is truly _basking_ in the animosity between her and Bellamy. In hurting him.  


"Somebody's Mister Crankypants…" Josephine complains in Clarke's voice. That raspy-deep pitch.

Bellamy's face burns hot.

"I _do not_ have time for you, Josephine," he hisses out, kneeling down to get in her face. His teeth grit. "I need Clarke back."

"Why?" Josephine curls a lip, rolling Clarke's bright blue eyes. "She's so… _noble_. It's disgusting."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Well, I think… you need to _relax_…" Josephine murmurs, opening her mouth to lick Bellamy's cheek. Scraping the dried, crusting blood off with her tongue. 

He grunts, shocked and outright refusing her, cursing when Bellamy finds himself dragged in, landing on his ass. Josephine straddles over him. She leers, planting her lips aggressively on his.

It's… it's not the way it should be. Clarke's skin feels heated, softer than Bellamy dreamed of and reeking of the fragrant, overpowering muck. This isn't how he _wanted_ to kiss her for the first time. Bellamy yields, unthinkingly, eyes fluttering shut and clutching on.

Josephine still has her wrists bound together. She uses her arms dangling in front of her to unzip Bellamy's pants.

"Ooh, yeah," she purrs, easing his stiff, reddened dick out. "_Mm_. That's what I like to see, baby boy…"

"Go _float_ yourself."

"Shhhh," Josephine murmurs, narrowly avoiding Bellamy's hand reaching to shove her off. She's too quick in reflexes. Too stubborn. The tip of Bellamy's cock hovers beneath her, as Josephine works down Clarke's own pants, rolling up her hips and attempting to fuck herself down on him. Bellamy grunts again, emotionally torn, feeling that hot-clench of muscles.

It's _not_ Clarke.

*


End file.
